new_new_mexicofandomcom-20200214-history
Davis Schwartz
Davis Schwartz, born November 13, 1998, is the main antagonist of New New Mexico. In the book he is a tyranical ruler who came to power through a corrupt election, in 2050. Although his original idea to flood New Mexico and make it a gulf was opposed by most he gained the public's trust through brutal torture. He is most famous for flooding New Mexico along with his counterpart and vice president Jim Liebowitz (Jim Liebowitz). Although in the end he was assassinated by Liebowitzbowitz, he left a very large mark on the country, he is often referred to as the most tyrannical ruler of all time. He is portrayed by Seth Rogen in the motion picture. Early Life Davis Schwartz was born to a fairly well off family and attended a private middle and high school in New York City. As a child he was given everything he possibly wanted, but that didn't stop the constant harassment he received daily. Often he was called "Sensitive Schwartz" and "Desperate Davis". The entire reason that he wanted to flood New Mexico in the first place was due to a geography bee held at his school. Davis was confident going in to the bee, as he thought he knew everything about geography, sadly he was wrong. When he was asked where the Mississippi river lead on to he confidently said "New Mexico" with a full teeth smile. The entire crowd went silent and exploded with laughter and taunts, Davis cried and ran out of the room. Ever since then he vowed to make New Mexico a gulf. Life of Davis Schwartz After his miserable geography bee experience he moved on to the political scene. He rose to power by falsely promising rednecks in Alabama that he would enslave all homosexuals. After being elected governor of Alabama he did not follow through, leading to a revolt in which he was forcibly removed from office and banished from the state. After this failed political venture he moved to Vermont in which he became governor easily, and eventually ran for presidency in 2049. After being elected by threatening people with violence he was inaugurated in 2050. Immediately following his inauguration he met with his staff in a private meeting room. After proposing his first idea to the board they all came to the conclusion that it was utter lunacy. He eventually changed their mind through cruel water torture, stretching machines, etc. After his brute tactics he was unopposed in his conquest of flooding New Mexico. He then gathered a group of engineers to do so in a top secret mission that mustn't be released to the public. Everything was going smoothly as his engineers began shifting the Mississippi river towards New Mexico. Then one day a snooping photographer snapped an image of what they were doing and published it internationally, the country was outraged. In attempts to connect with the public once more he gave the residents of New Mexico ten minutes notice before flooding it to get out. After learning that riots begin breaking out in New Mexico Davis draws the US Military to the borders and began brutally bringing down the rebellions, but they wouldn't quit. The rioters began throwing bottles of urine and rocks at the army. The army realized that their flame throwers and rifles were no match for the rioters. Davis commanded his slave, Jim Liebowitz, to dress up as New Mexico native, Ben Affleck and distract the New Mexico rioters. After Jim Liebowitz was in full gear all the rioters stopped and began asking for his autograph. As this was happening Davis received word that the river was about to make impact with New Mexico so he ordered his men to leave the scene along with himself, Jim Liebowitz barely escaping. After all is done and New Mexico had became fully engulfed in water, he is at the white house enjoying his victory. About to get intimate with himself, Liebowitz barges in to his room unannounced and begins to go on a rant about how he wasn't going to take any more of Davis's abuse. They proceed to fight until Liebowitz has him pinned down with a knife to his throat. "Never again", Liebowitz whispers and immediately ends Davis's life. Relationships Although not mentioned in the official book nor movie, Davis had an on and off girlfriend, as told by the author, throughout his candidacy for president.